Technology for detecting phenomena in the actual world (real world) with sensor and processing sampling data output from the sensors is widely used. For example, image processing technology wherein the actual world is imaged with an imaging sensor and sampling data which is the image data is processed, is widely employed.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-250119 discloses having second dimensions with fewer dimensions than first dimensions obtained by detecting with sensors first signals, which are signals of the real world having first dimensions, obtaining second signals (image signals) including distortion as to the first signals, and performing signal processing (image processing) based on the second signals, thereby generating third signals (image signals) with alleviated distortion as compared to the second signals.
However, signal processing for estimating the first signals (image signals) from the second signals (image signals) had not been thought of to take into consideration the fact that the second signals (image signals) for the second dimensions with fewer dimensions than first dimensions wherein a part of the continuity of the real world signals is lost, obtained by first signals which are signals of the real world which has the first dimensions, have the continuity of the data corresponding to the stability of the signals of the real world which has been lost.